


Three Years Gone

by cuppasunny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppasunny/pseuds/cuppasunny
Summary: Dennis had moved away to be a dad and left Mac all alone at their apartment. They had been codependent on each other for most of their lives, so Mac had a rough few years without Dennis, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Josie who got me into writing stories like this one. This is my first time writing for these characters and, really, my first proper fic in general. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this in parts or not, so I'm just posting the entire thing at once. Enjoy! x 
> 
> P.S. There may be a few typos and other errors here and there. I'll take care of those as I find them!

 

**One Year**

It had been a year since Dennis moved away to be a dad or whatever. Mac was living back at their old apartment, but it didn’t feel the way it used to. After it burned down, everything was replaced with something new and shiny and completely meaningless. Sure, Mac and Dennis’ apartment was filled with meaningless shit before, but it was shit that they shared together. They shared everything.

Mac spent almost every night of that first year getting blackout drunk, trying to forget how silent his home was without Dennis constantly yelling at him about something. He stopped by The Rainbow every once in awhile to see if he could find anyone to distract him from the chaos in his mind. One time Mac found a guy that reminded him of Dennis in a certain light and jumped at the opportunity to be near anyone even remotely like him. When he was kissing his neck, Mac moaned Dennis’ name which got him a slap in the face. He told the guy he was sorry, but he didn't mean it. He thought that maybe if he said he said his name enough times that whoever he was with would magically turn into Dennis. Mac did everything he could that year to forget, but he couldn't get Dennis out of his god-damn mind.

 

**Two Years**

Mac was growing numb to the pain of missing Dennis, except on some nights when he drank so much he thought he could hear Dennis laughing at him.

_Dude, you look like shit. Don’t make me have to take care of you all night, god-damn it._

He did everything he could to keep how he was feeling from the gang. Everyone moved on practically right away and Mac wasn’t about to be the little bitch who was crying over his asshole best friend. There were moments when Mac thought no one was looking, so he took down his badass, macho man persona, but Charlie saw him. He didn’t even care that Charlie saw him because Charlie had always known about him and Dennis. Charlie saw the way that Mac looked at Dennis when he was flirting with random chicks at the bar or secretly checking out some beefcake. Mac was out and it didn’t even matter if anyone knew how he felt about Dennis because he was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

What the hell kind of best friend leaves everything behind and doesn’t send a god-damn text in two years? Mac always liked when Dennis checked in with him. He got worried if Dennis didn’t send a text every ten minutes, so for two years Mac had to resist the urge to report him as missing every time he woke up scared in the middle of the night to Dennis-free apartment. He was so used to them being close to each other. It was rare that they weren't sitting shoulder to shoulder so that each time they turned their heads, their noses almost brushed together. Mac missed being close to Dennis, but even after those two shitty, lonely years, he could still somehow sense him around. There had been mornings when he woke up to Dennis’ obnoxiously loud singing in the shower or Dennis cursing under his breath at something only to find no one there but himself. Mac loved his voice, but sometimes he liked when his head went quiet and he couldn't remember what Dennis sounded like for a little while.

 

**Three Years**

Mac was getting back to normal, or at least back to a version of normal. It was enough for him to get back into enjoying schemes with the gang. Sometimes he would catch Charlie staring at him with a confused look on his face as if he was _so_ shocked that Mac wasn't wallowing in missing Dennis anymore. He still missed him, but he wasn't drowning in it; his head was above the water but he was still stuck in the middle of the ocean in fear of being pulled back under if he spent too long looking at old pictures or thinking back to old memories. The most Mac could do without bringing himself back down was staring at Dennis’ phone number and hoping for a call from it.

Mac could finally hook up with dudes that didn't remind him of Dennis. He taught himself to keep his mouth shut when he was about to whisper his name. Things were getting better, but it still wasn't the same.

It was a Saturday night and Mac was kicked back watching Thunder Gun with a beer in hand. Just as the this dude was about to hang dong, there was a knock at the door. Mac rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch.

“Yes?” Mac sighed in annoyance before he realized who was standing in front of him.

“Hey, buddy,” Dennis had a sly grin plastered on his face.

Mac took a minute to gather his thoughts before he yelled, “What the fuck, dude?” His eyebrows were furrowed enough to almost cover his eyes bloodshot with anger and confusion.

“Um...this is-sorry, was- my apartment too. C’mon, let me in,” he tried to push past Mac into the living room but Mac pushed him back.

“You gonna explain what the hell you’re doing here? It’s been three god-damn _years_ , Dennis!”

“Woah, chill out, man. I’ll explain everything, just let me come inside. I’m exhausted.”

Mac just stared at him for a while, processing exactly what was going on. Dennis looked different. His face wasn't clean shaven like it usually was and his hair was longer and all curly. He couldn't stand the fact that Dennis just showed up out of god-damn nowhere and pretended like everything was fine, but Mac grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into his arms. He held Dennis as close to him as he possibly could and buried his face into his chest. Mac felt Dennis’ grip on him tighten as he rested his cheek on his shoulder. They held each other in the middle of the hallway for what seemed like an hour and Mac felt a way he hadn't felt in years. He felt the way he did the first time he saw Dennis back in highschool and, hell, how he felt whenever he was around: warm and completely whole.

 

They pulled away from each other and stepped into the apartment, locking the door behind them. Mac was suddenly filled with the urge to punch Dennis right in his stupid face, and he did it without even thinking of the backlash.

“Ow, what the hell, Mac?” Dennis cupped his jaw in his hand and wiggled it around.

“You’re such a dick, Dennis, you know that?” His cheeks started turning red. “You piece of shit. You left for _three fucking years.”_ Mac charged at him and shoved him against the wall.

“You don't think I’m aware of that, Mac?” He shoved right back with everything he had. “I know I’ve been gone, but I’m back now, asshole. That chick said I wasn't father material or some bullshit like that so I left. There, happy? There’s your stupid god-damn explanation!”

Mac was trying to control his breathing despite still wanting to hit Dennis as hard as he could for leaving him.

“You never even called, Dennis. I wouldn't have known if anything happened to you,” he unclenched his fists and let out a deep breath.

“Look, I didn't think I needed to. I mean, I figured everyone else would move on so I only assumed you would too.”

“I'm not _everyone_!” Mac yelled a thought he should've just kept in his head. Dennis was just gonna be an ass and make fun of him like always. To his surprise, Dennis was just looking at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean, Mac?”

“Nothing, dude. Just forget it,” Mac couldn't even look Dennis in the eyes. “I’m so pissed at you my brain is foggy.” He was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor.

Mac felt Dennis walking closer to him until he could see them standing toe to toe. Dennis grabbed Mac’s face and lifted it up to bring the tips of their noses to touch.

“Mac, look at me.” Mac took a deep breath and brought his eyes to meet Dennis’. “I know you aren't everyone. You really think I’d come back for just _anyone?_ ”

Mac’s eyes widened and his mouth was gaped open slightly. “You’re saying you came back for me?” He realized his hands were resting on Dennis’ hips, but instead of pushing him off, he pulled him a little closer and Dennis didn't resist.

“Yes, asshole. I mean, I guess I kinda missed hanging out with the gang too but…”

“Dennis,” Mac’s eyes scanned between his eyes and lips. “Why did you leave in the first place?”

“I don't know,” he was scanning Mac’s face up and down too. “I wanted to be a good dad for that kid since, you know, Frank was shit at being a father.”

Mac’s mind went blank. All he could think about was how close his mouth was to Dennis’. Before he could stop himself, he pressed their lips together. Dennis did the exact opposite of what Mac thought he would do- pull him in closer. He opened his eyes for a second in complete surprise and then sunk back into Dennis’ hold. Mac finally remembered what home was supposed to feel like.

They pulled away from each other to breathe and Mac tore Dennis’ button up shirt off and slipped out of his sleeveless top. He pinned Dennis against the wall and pushed himself close into his chest. Dennis’ mouth was warm against his. This was the only thing Mac had thought about for years and he finally had it.  

 

The next morning, Mac woke up to the comfort of Dennis sleeping next to him. He laid on his side and admired how utterly beautiful Dennis was when he was asleep; at peace and not screaming about how he was a god or some other bullshit. His curly hair looked like it did back when they first met in highschool which looked pretty funny paired with his facial hair, but nonetheless, it was still the Dennis he had always known. He gently brushed a curl from his forehead and rested his palm on his cheek before he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Mac forced himself to get out of bed because he knew Dennis was extra cranky in the morning if he didn't get coffee. Besides, it would be good for them to catch up and hear what Dennis has been doing all those years. 

“Morning, Den. I made you some coffee,” he tried to tone down the excitement in his voice. He couldn't believe he was really talking to Dennis again.

“Thanks, man,” he grinned and took the mug from Mac and sat across from him at the dining table.

“So...what's new, bro? Got any stories?”

“Not really. North Dakota is a shithole, Mac. And Mandy didn't approve of my life choices or whatever the fuck so she told me to leave, but who cares?” Dennis laughed nervously into his cup.

“Yeah, man. You’re home now. Philly wasn't the same without you,” Mac took a sip of his coffee and burned his tongue. “Hey, Den? Can I tell you something without you making a joke out of it?”

Dennis’ face scrunched together, “Uhh, sure Mac.”

“I, um, missed you,” Mac was avoiding looking him in the eyes so he just spoke into his coffee which irritated the shit out of Dennis, but he couldn't help it. “It was so shitty living here alone for that long.”

“You didn't ever bring anyone home?”

“No. I mean, I met a few guys, but they weren't anything. Just hookups or whatever,” he glanced up to see Dennis’ expression turn from confusion to anger.

He took another sip of his coffee and got up to sit on the couch.

“Dennis, what’s up?”

“Nothing. You didn't hook up with anyone here, did you?”

“No way dude,” Mac made his way over to the couch and sat beside Dennis, but not too close.

“Good,” he smirked into his mug. “Mac? What did you do when you missed me?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, when I started missing you I would like watch one of your stupid Project Badass tapes and -”

“ _Stupid?_ ” Mac only defended Project Badass to cover up how happy he was to hear that Dennis missed him too.

“Mac, shut up. I’m trying to help you understand what I mean. So, what did you do when you missed me?” Dennis turned to face Mac, one leg up on the couch.

“Well, I watched Lethal Weapon 5 and 6 a few times.”

“What else?” Dennis was staring at Mac’s mouth and biting his bottom lip.

“Bro, what are you trying to get out of me? You wanna hear what I really did when you left, you asshole?” Mac’s voice was getting aggressive. He didn't want to tell Dennis the truth, but Dennis could get him to say anything.

“Yeah, I wanna know.”

“I was fucking miserable, is that what you wanna hear? God-damn it, Dennis, I was alone and everyone else was fine so I couldn't say anything,” he pushed himself up off the couch and Dennis grabbed his wrist to pull him back down. He pressed his lips against Mac’s and felt Mac melt into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” for once, Mac could hear real sincerity in his voice. “I’m not going anywhere now.”

Mac pulled Dennis into his arms and hugged him tight to his chest and pressed his face into the nape of his neck.

“Damn right you aren't, asshole,” Mac’s voice was muffled, but Dennis heard him and let out a laugh.

  
All Mac had ever known was loving Dennis even when he hated him. He could never forget the pit inside of him when Dennis was gone, but he came back. All that mattered to Mac was that he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback about the characters or the fic as a whole, it's greatly appreciated! I'm just starting to get the hang of writing for these guys, so bear with me on this first one. Thanks, y'all x


End file.
